


Lights

by ullfloattoo



Series: When Tyler met Josh [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A little agnst, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler mills around the house with a red cup in his hand. The multicolored Christmas lights in July illuminate his face in blues and yellows. He runs his pointer finger along the white walls as he walks to the beat of the song. </p><p>His finger stops and Tyler is about to scold it for not listening. He looks up from his ruined black sneakers and drops his entire hand from the structure completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!! It's been awhile. Pretty short ik ik feel free to yell at me but i will try to make my next one shot longer i think you guys will reallllllyyy like it or i mean hopefully

Tyler mills around the house with a plain red cup in his hand. The multicolored Christmas lights in July illuminate his face in aqua blues and sunny yellows. He runs his pointer finger along the white walls as he walks to the beat of the song. 

 

His finger stops and Tyler is about to scold it for not listening. He looks up from his ruined black sneakers and drops his entire hand from the structure completely. 

 

Josh’s body was thrown about lazily on the dirty couch. Surrounded in empty pizza boxes and suspicious tissues. His face was inches away from an outdated, boxy television screen. He was mumbling something about the Colts or the Celtics but Tyler couldn't tell. He swallowed an admired his chocolate eyes that matched that one doll his sister played with constantly. She would like him, Tyler decided. 

 

Now all he needed was a name. Tyler did not feel like embarrassing himself tonight. Tyler glances around the dark, wide, basement occasionally stealing looks to put away into his safe. By the way he presented himself in such a composed manner, it was only fit that his name would be something cool, Levi or Parker. 

 

He watched him sniffle and adjust his backwards white and blue baseball cap, leaning even further. “Yes!” 

 

A quick flash went across his eyes and he stuttered to gain his surroundings again. The watcher had jumped up in surprise and mumbled nonsense into Tyler’s ears. Tyler can only make out the terms ‘fadeaway’ and ‘foul.’ 

 

He’s breathing heavily in front of the stranger, trying to memorize every single detail of the guy before he eventually turns and leaves. Tyler greets the guy’s lonely hanging fist in the air. 

 

He runs out of the house into the cold fall air and closes his eyes for five minutes cursing himself for being so awkward and needy.

 

-

 

Tyler is aware that it’s gross and creepy. He hears his bostaurus, happy voice when alone in his house, no matter how many times he tries to advert his mind. He can’t help but sit in his room for long periods of time gazing like a lovesick puppy out of the window of his room. True love doesn't exist. 

 

-

 

Again, just a month or two later, another celebration is held at the same house he had been to before. Maybe Tyler didn't actually get invited to this house party, or the last one. The door is open and left unattended that anyone can come and go as they please, easy for Tyler to slip into on a lonely Friday night with no other friends to hang out with.

  
  


In a familiar rush, Tyler runs his finger across the white plaster looking for the ugly seats. He finds them, empty and the TV on it’s side, broken. Tyler is just about to find the beer pong table and drink away his disappointment when he sees his treasure.

 

He stands there in a corner with a tight black tee, fingers loosely around the neck of a cold one not really talking to anyone or going anywhere. Tyler shudders and without a trace of uncertainty, he walks up straight to the lonely guy, “Your brown eyes are like the dull amber sparks in those lightbulbs,” he points at the ceiling, “and your smile is a sidewalk’s etch that I always fail to jump over.” 

 

He blinks, follows his still pointing finger and tilts up on his feet to meet Tyler with a butterfly of a kiss, ghosting over his bitten lips. “Tyler,” he says over girls screaming in excitement over 'Brad.' 

 

“Josh,” he returns. 

 

It’s no ‘Xander’ or ‘Landon’ but it’ll do, Tyler figures.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments r nice


End file.
